


Manque

by LyannaSaintAnge



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyannaSaintAnge/pseuds/LyannaSaintAnge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La perte, le manque d'un être cher peut nous pousser à franchir le pont de la folie. Et Road n'échappe pas à la règle. Alors, tandis que son corps la pousse à faire ressentir ce manque aux autres, elle prie. Pour elle, pour eux et pour lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manque

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur: Lyanna Saint-Ange
> 
> Disclaimer: Tout à Katsura Hoshino… L'inspiration, pas le thème, fut trouvée grâce à un AMV de bunnymew9 sur Youtube (lien: http : / / www. youtube . com / watch?NR=1&v=Nu-AJ6kjJO0 (enlevez les espaces))
> 
> Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Inspiration" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.
> 
> Thème: Inspiration
> 
> Fandom: D Gray Man

Elle modèle le monde, son monde.

Cette simple idée la fait bondir de joie, la fait chantonner.

Par une simple inspiration de sa part, elle influence chacune de leur pensées.

Son orgueil est peut-être de se croire supérieure à eux alors qu'elle n'est que simple pantin entre les mains d'une entité plus puissante.

Mais qu'importe.

Le rêve n'est pas son véritable domaine. Ou plutôt, c'est celui de la création du Rêve.

Son Rêve. Leur Rêve, à tous les trois.

Son sourire disparaît peu à peu.

Depuis la mort de Nea, ou sa disparition, son monde s'est fragmenté.

Adam est devenu fou.

Elle est devenue folle.

Et qu'en est-il de ce petit de Mana, cet élu de la croix divine ? N'est-il pas aussi devenu fou, fou au point de transformer son père en akuma ?

Elle se met à ricaner, sous le regard inquiet de son "père". Son rire se mue en un cri d'animal sauvage. Et elle hurle, à s'en casser la voix, cette voix qu'il aimait tant.

*

Road se lèche pensivement le doigt.

Autour d'elle, éparpillés en un cercle imparfait, des trouveurs au ventre troué et remplis de bonbons.

Son sourire fou revint sur ses lèvres.

Elle posa la main sur une flaque de sang et écrit d'une main assurée un message adressée à son Musicien préféré… et à sa réincarnation.

« Happy Birthday My Musician… and Allen-chan »

Son rire s'égrène dans la nuit.

_

…Viens vite, vite…

…Avant que je ne me perde à tout jamais…

…Nea…

_


End file.
